Regained Hope
by Blue-Haired-Wonder
Summary: When your mother died when you were 8, you were sad but after years you finally became happy again. Then your dad died in your Junior year of high-school. I can image the pain you're feeling, why you would lose hope, but then a man full of hope enters your life. Will he be able to Regain your Hope?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This was a suggested Klaine fanfiction by leahmo34.**

 **Basically this is my version of Klaine in a Cinderella tale. Blaine is the prince. Kurt is Cinderella. You get the drill. To me, it's just easier to write Kurt as Cinderella.**

 **I'm going to try not to make this** _ **too**_ **long because I'm still working on Jazz Hands Returns Again (Totally Spies) and Returned Love and Hatred. (Sailor Moon)**

 **Disclaimer: If you read my other Klaine fanfiction, then you should know by now that I don't own Glee or Klaine (boos), but just for the heck of it, I don't own Glee, Klaine, or Cinderella.**

 _ **Onto the story!**_

A handsome man with chestnut, brown hair awoke earlier than he needed to on a beautiful Monday morning. Just then he realized what awoke him, _that_ dream again.

 _I spent the night dancing with a beautiful man with hazel eyes and dark brown hair that had an_ _ **insane**_ _amount of gel in it. I looked into his beautiful eyes and sighed._

 _'How could anyone be so perfect?' I wondered to myself._

 _"What's your name?" He asks me, pleadingly._

 _"Kurt. You?" I ask, inquiringly._

 _He smiles ('what a wonderful sight'). "My name is B..._

And with that, Kurt always wakes up after that. Never finding out what the mans name was.

Kurt sighed. 'Should start getting ready before Carole, Finn, and Sam wake up.'

Kurt got out of bed and started to get dressed. When he was finished getting dressed, he walked out of his room and down a flight of stairs.

Kurt walked to Carole's room and slowly opened the door and allowed the light to slowly fill the room. Being careful to make sure that it didn't go on Carole's side of the room.

"Blade?" Kurt called out softly and quietly, making sure to not wake Carol.

Blade meowed grumpily and got up. He jumped down from his bed and strode out the door and straight past Kurt.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Blade. Carol's orders though" Kurt says, softly.

Kurt walks over to the kitchen door and opens it. Blade walks over to a cupboard and starts pawing at it, meowing hungrily. Kurt got the cat food out of the cupboard and poured it in Blade's bowl. Blade immediately ran up and started eating. Kurt slowly started stroking Blade's soft fur on his head while he ate.

"KURT!" He heard Sam yell.

Kurt sighs and stands. 'Another day in hell'

Kurt enters William Mckinley High School, where he and his step-brothers go to school.

Finn and Sam were the typical popular High School boys, cool, football playes, hot girlfriends (well that depends on your perception of Rachel) and straight.

Kurt was your typical outsider, uncool, bullied, good in classes (so people called him a nerd) and gay. It's a good thing he's a senior. Less than a year more to deal with them.

"Yo Kurt!" Kurt heard one of the only people who talked to him, Artie call to him.

"Hey Artie. How are things with Tina?" Kurt asked slyly.

Tina, Artie, and Mercedes were the only people to speak with Kurt. Well, politely anyway. Rachel and Kurt used to speak until Rachel started dating Finn, and Rachel started to think she was too cool for him.

Artie blushes at the mention of Tina, "Um, uh, f-fine." he stammers.

Kurt laughs quietly and Artie starts to blush even more.

"What's so funny?"

Artie jumped at the sound of Tina's voice. Kurt laughed harder. Tina just looked confused.

"Um, n-nothing Tina." Artie says, blushing.

Tina doesn't look convinced but lets it slide.

"Anyway, you know how Mercedes' mom is, like, really high up in politics?" Tina asks. Artie and Kurt nod. "And how Mercedes always gets early information, and always tells us?" They nod again. "Well she has some news for us." Tina finishes.

"Okay. Meet at _the_ place?" Artie asks.

Tina nods, as the bell rings for class.

"See you guys later!" Kurt says as he walks down the hall to French.

At the end of his last class, Kurt is exhausted. Not just because of classes though. The bullies always make Kurt's day hard.

Kurt walks to the place where Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and himself are meeting. When he reaches the door he see's that Tina, Artie, and Mercedes are waiting for him. Mercedes spots him first.

"Hey Boo! Do I need to cut a bitch?" Mercedes says.

Kurt smiles to himself, 'Mercedes always knows when something's wrong'

"No Mercedes" Kurt says, with a laugh.

"Okay Mercedes. What's the news?" Tina cuts in.

Mercedes glances at Kurt before turning to Tina and laughing.

"Well settle down, girl."

Tina finally calms down and sits down next to Artie, and Kurt sits on the piano.

"So, is this like a mission or something?" Kurt asks, curiously.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "No, it has to do with the Anderson family."

Blaine Anderson isn't your typical rich guy. Blaine doesn't want to become a lawer or any sort of politician. He wants to work with music. Most politicians he knew of aren't gay, either.

The Anderson family has a huge effect of the United States of America. So, it wasn't the best thing when he came out, but there were past it now. Most people are to scared to insult John Anderson's son, anyway.

In a few days from now, The Anderson family will be hosting a huge party to find a _suitable_ man for Blaine and Blaine isn't exactly jumping for joy.

The only good things Blaine is finding in this is getting to see his older brother, Cooper, again.

Blaine has four good friends, who have always been there for him, Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David. Blaine grew up in Ohio, before traveling everywhere, and he grew up with them.

They're the only four people who see him for him. Everyone thinks he's his father, not himself.

All he want's is for someone who _loves_ him for him.

 **Yeah, yeah. Cheesy ending, I know. It will get better. I promise! Sorry leahmo34 for taking so long on this. It's really hard to get time in to work on this with school. 'Cause apparently in Grade 7 you get homework!** _ **Shocker!**_

 **Anyway, Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I was supposed to start working on my Totally Spies story before this, but I find I'm much more interested in this fanfiction. Sorry to the people who are following that story, but go read the latest update.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no right to claim Glee. Should I ever meet Ryan Murphy, it might be a different story. *smiles evilly***

"What's going on with the Anderson's, Mercedes?" Tina asked, digging for more details.

Mercedes smirked, "There having a ball to look for the perfect match for their son, Blaine."

"Yes. We know the Anderson's son's name, Mercedes, thank you very much." Kurt snapped.

Artie laughed,"You should go, Kurt. We all know you've been wanting to meet Blaine for a while."

Kurt sneered, "Knowing my step-family, they'll try to sabotage any chance at happiness I get."

Tina put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder and Mercedes sighed.

She would get Kurt to that party. Even if it was the last thing she ever did.

CHANGE SCENE

Blaine Anderson sighed. He so very much did not wanted to go to this party, but the party was for him. So of course he had to go. It was Tuesday and the party is on Friday night.

So, to find the perfect guy, Blaine was going to write a list of things that Blaine liked in a guy,

1\. He has to be taller than me.

2\. He has to have either black or brown hair.

3\. He has to have glasz eyes.

4\. He has to be stylish.

'Why do these things come to mind?' Blaine thought, 'I've never thought about this before...Oh. It's the person from my dream.'

Blaine smiled at the thought of the mystery boy, then he frowned a second later.

'Stop it with these thoughts, Blaine!' he scolded himself, 'You know the person in the dream isn't real.'

Then Blaine sighed, 'But for now, I'll let him be real.'

CHANGE SCENE

"I can't wait for Friday night!" Carole squealed.

"What's Friday night?" Sam questioned, looking away from the football game.

"The Anderson's are having a party to find their son's perfect match." Carol replied, looking at Finn and Sam, as if an idea came into her head.

"Then it's a shame that you're the only girl in the house." Finn said.

"Why's that, Finn?" Carol asked, confused.

"Well," Sam took over, "If there was a girl in the house, then she could marry their son and we would get all the Anderson's riches."

"Oh!" Carol said in realization, "Blaine, their son, isn't straight. He's gay."

Finn gasped, "How have the Anderson's not disowned him?"

"I honestly have no clue, but from what I've heard about him, Blaine is a lot different from Kurt. So he most likely wouldn't be an embarrassment to the family." Carol said.

"Well, there goes all hope of us getting the Anderson's riches." Sam said, crestfallen.

"Now, now Sam. There is still hope." Carol said, evilly.

"How?" Finn asked confused.

"Well, us three need to go to the party, so that you two can be introduced to Blaine." Carol said, proud of herself.

Sam and Finn looked confused before the realization sunk in.

"No mom! I will not marry a-a-a guy!" Finn shouted, while Sam was nodding his head in agreement.

"Do you want the Anderson's riches or not?" Carol demanded.

Finn and Sam looked at each other then back at Carol.

"Okay mom, we'll go to the party." Finn replied, defeated.

Carol squealed in delight.

CHANGE SCENE

"Mom, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Mercedes asked, nervously.

Mercedes' mother put down her newspaper and looked at her daughter curiously because, well Mercedes never asked for favours!

"Well, tell me this favour and I'll see what I can do." Mrs. Jones smiled.

Mercedes took a deep breath, "I was wondering if there was a way for you to get me a ticket to the Anderson's party?"

Mrs. Jones looked at her daughter in shock. She thought Mercedes didn't care about this kind of stuff. Seeing the look on her mother's face, Mercedes quickly added,

"It's not for me, it's for a friend."

Mrs. Jones sighed, "Just one friend?"

"Yes. Why?" Mercedes replied.

"It has to be an entire family. I can get you tickets for that person's family and themselves if you want." Mrs. Jones said.

"Okay. Then I need four tickets to the Anderson's party." Mercedes replied, firmly.

'Sorry Kurt,' Mercedes thought, 'but at least you'll get to go.'

 **Finally! Chapter 2 is done!**

 **I honestly thought I'd never get this chapter done.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Singing* Chapter 3 is here! Let's not shed a tear! Now, let's move on to the disclaimer!**

 ***Not singing* Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Cinderella.**

WEDNESDAY, WITH MERCEDES

Mercedes sighed as she walked the school hallways. She was really happy that Kurt would get to go to the party, but she felt bad that she has to give Carole, Sam, and Finn invitations too.

Her mom said that she would have the tickets by tomorrow morning, so she could give Kurt the tickets tomorrow after school and he would have enough time to plan an outfit for the dance too!

But she wasn't going to tell him now. Think of it as...an early birthday present. Kurt would when he found out he would get to meet Blaine and talk to him.

SCENE CHANGE- SAME DAY, WITH KURT

His step-family were up to something. He could tell. The way they demanded him to do all the laundry perfectly and make everything shine was kind of a clue. The way the three of them would whisper things secretly and their lies weren't helping their cases either. They never lied about anything. They were very honest about their dislike of him anyway.

Kurt was in his History class with Artie and Tina, although they weren't listening. They were exchanging loving-gag-looks and holding hands under the table they were sitting at.

Kurt didn't have anything against love, he just thought it was a useless emotion. His dad fell in love with Carol and look what happened to him.

SCENE CHANGE- NEXT MORNING, WITH MERCEDES

When Mercedes entered the kitchen the next morning and sat at her spot at the table, she noticed four invitations to the Anderson's Ball were right in front of her.

She looked up to see her mom smiling down at her.

"Thanks so much, mum!" Mercedes exclaimed, filled with joy. Kurt would be so pleased.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Tell your friend that I hope they have fun tomorrow night." Her mom replied, smiled.

Mercedes looked up at the clock on the wall to see that if she didn't leave soon, she'd be late.

She grabbed the invitations and her school bag and rushed out the door, calling back to her mom, "I will! Bye mom. Hope you have a good day!"

She barely heard her mom calling her, wishing her a good day.

SCENE CHANGE- SAME DAY AT SCHOOL

Mercedes walked into the school. She was at the end of a hallway. When she scanned the area around her, she saw Kurt at his locker, getting things for his first class. She walked towards him and stood there, waiting for his attention.

As Kurt closed his locker, he nearly screamed as he saw Mercedes just standing there with a smile on her face. After he composed himself, he asked her,

"Is there something I can help you with?" with his signature raise of the eyebrow. **(Author's note: You know that look)**

Mercedes said nothing, only smiled and handed him four slips of paper. Kurt, annoyed, took them from her and once again asked,

"Why would you interrupt me just to give me four worthle..." Kurt trailed off as he read them. He looked between the papers and Mercedes. His eyes got larger as he looked at Mercedes with a question. She nodded. A smile broke across Kurt's face as he launched himself into Mercedes arms.

"Oh. My. God. Mercedes you shouldn't have!" Kurt laughed as he pulled away.

Mercedes scoffed at him. "Of course I had too. You're my best friend and you wanted to go."

Kurt paused. "Wait... What are the other three for?"

"I don't think you'll like the answer," Mercedes said, not wanting to upset him.

"Mercedes, no..." Kurt said, realizing what this meant.

"I'm really sorry, but my mom could only get me invitations for a family, not just one person," Mercedes apologized, desperately.

Kurt sighed and said, "Don't worry. I'll think of something."

SCENE CHANGE- THAT NIGHT, WITH KURT

That night after Kurt had made his step-family's dinner, he sat at the table with them with his own dinner. He had a plan. He would give them three of the tickets, pretending there wasn't a fourth one, although it was hidden in his room.

"Carole. Finn. Sam. I have something to tell you," Kurt said, nervously, getting into the act of the scared little boy.

"What is it, fag?" Finn asked, not wanting to be interrupted by this loser he had to call his brother.

"Today at school, someone gave me the invitations to the Anderson's Ball for you guys." Kurt replied.

"Why wouldn't they give them to us personally?" Sam asked, confused.

"You guys are popular. This person isn't. They were scared that if they tried to give them to you personally, you would shut them down and embarrass them. So they asked me to give them to give them to you guys at home," Kurt said.

"And you didn't get one?" Carole asked suspiciously.

"No. There are only three," Kurt said, convincingly. He was a very good liar.

"Give them to me," Carole demanded, not even bothering to ask.

Kurt inwardly rolled his eyes and got the invitations out of his bag and handed them to Carole. Carole examined them to see if they were fake. They weren't.

"Well mom?" Finn asked.

"They're real," she said, directing that part to Finn and Sam. She turned to Kurt and said, "Tell this person we said thank you."

Kurt smiled at Carole and nodded, as he went back to eating. He smirked to himself. These people were so gullible. He hoped his parents would be proud of him.

SCENE CHANGE- THE NEXT DAY, WITH MERCEDES

Mercedes was waiting for Kurt in the choir room at lunch. That morning, Finn and Sam were bragging about their family being invited to the Anderson's Ball. When one of the other football players had asked, "Is that faggy brother of yours going?" Finn and Sam had shaken their heads and replied, "No. There were only three invitations."

Mercedes had been very confused. She swore that she had given Kurt four invitations, not three. She had immediately texted Kurt and told him to meet her in the choir room during lunch.

Kurt walked through the door to the choir and was immediately bombarded with questions by Mercedes, "Why are Finn and Sam saying there were only three invitations? I gave you four invitations, right? Where did you get that scarf?"

Kurt had to laugh at the last one. "Calm down Mercedes and I'll tell."

After Mercedes had calmed down and Kurt told her what he was doing, she laughed and said, "You sly, sly fox, Kurt Hummel!"

After Mercedes had calmed down, she asked, "What about when you're all at the party together? Won't they recognize you?"

"I already thought of that. I'm wearing one of those masks and I don't plan on going near them anyway," Kurt replied in his 'duh' voice.

"Oh Kurt. I bet you'll be so handsome. Make sure to send me a picture of your outfit." Mercedes said, dreamily.

Kurt laughed. "I will."

SCENE CHANGE- THAT NIGHT, WITH KURT (Obviously)

As Finn, Sam, and Carole walked out the door, Kurt called out, "Have a good time!" and got no response.

As he heard their car leave the driveway, he rushed up to his room to go change into his outfit for the Ball.

 **Sorry guys, but I gotta stop there!**

 **I know you might be mad that I haven't updated in forever, but I have reasons!**

 **I had my public speaking competition I had to practice for, a Popsicle stick bridge competition, my mom's birthday, MY birthday (I'm 13 now!), AND my sister's birthday.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huh... This is what Chapter Four looks like... Okay then.**

 **The time has finally come! Kurt's going to the ball. Will he meet "the one" there? To find out, you'll have to read Chapter Four of Regained Hope. So here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Cinderella, or the song, "Defying Gravity."**

FRIDAY NIGHT- WITH BLAINE (Oh ya, I'm making you wait longer)

It's finally here. The Ball. Blaine wasn't ready, he decided, as he looked into the mirror to see his reflection.

He was wearing black dress pants, a plain, white undershirt, a dark blue jacket over it, a black and dark blue striped bow tie, and neatly polished, black shoes. His hair was also gelled back **(Author's Note: Did you expect anything else?)**

Blaine knew that he looked very handsome. Hell, from what people are always telling him, he always looks handsome. So that wasn't why he was nervous. Blaine was nervous because someone he meets here is going to be the person he spends the rest of his life with. Pressure much?

At least he'd get to see David, Jeff, Nick, and Wes.

"Please everyone listen up!" called Amy, our best maid, who my parents chose to have do all the announcing tonight.

As everyone quieted down, Amy spoke again, "I believe everyone knows why we're here tonight. To look for the perfect match for Blaine Anderson! However, before we start, we should probably introduce they Anderson's. Please welcome Julia Anderson!"

Blaine's mom, Julia, walked through the door behind Amy. It was a tradition of the Anderson's to not show each other your outfits before a Ball. This was Blaine's first look at his mom since lunch and he had to say, she looked beautiful.

Julia was wearing a long dress. The first layer of the dress was black. The dress had a split that went up to her waist. Under that, was the bottom of the dress that was white and had ruffles at the bottom. On her left shoulder, where the sleeve ended, was a white flower. She wore black high heels.

"Please welcome Andrew Anderson!" Amy shouted.

Blaine's dad, Andrew, wore a simple black suit and white undershirt, black tie, and neatly polished black shoes.

"And last, but not least, is Blaine Anderson!" Amy shouted, again.

'Deep breaths, Blaine,' Blaine thought to himself as entered the room.

SAME NIGHT-WITH KURT

Kurt had changed out of the clothes he had been wearing earlier to this suit. It was a lovely suit.

He was wearing a silver jacket with a white undershirt, silver dress pants, a black tie, black shoes, and a mask that had silver lining and the rest was black.

Kurt didn't want to wear a mask. He wanted to proudly show his face, but if he did, he risked exposing himself to his step-family...and that wouldn't be pretty.

All this stuff had been his dad's when he was a teenager. All this fit him perfectly...except the shoes. Kurt was like his mum, he had small feet. His dad had big feet, even as a teen. The shoes fit, but were a little loose, so as long as he didn't run, he'd be fine.

Kurt knew he'd be a little late because his step-family left so they would arrive in time. Kurt however had to leave after his step-family, so he'd be a little late. He probably only missed the introductions anyway.

He grabbed his invitation, shut off all the lights, locked the backdoor, locked the windows, grabbed his car keys, and locked the door as he left.

Carole was a very paranoid being.

'I can't believe I'm doing this...' Kurt thought.

SAME NIGHT-WITH BLAINE

After introductions were over, Blaine was allowed to spend sometime with his friends before...before he had to meet all those lovely men.

He walked over to his group of friends. Once again, he had to say they all looked pretty good.

Wes had come with his girlfriend, Anna. Wes was, like his dad, wearing a simple black suit. Anna, however, was wearing a short, sky-coloured blue dress. On her waist a dark, blue flower and on her chest were sparkles.

David had come with his girlfriend, Alina. David was, like Wes and dad, wearing a simple black suit. Do these guys have no sense? Alina was wearing a long, sky-coloured blue dress. On her waist was a black ribbon, designed like a belt, with a flower made of fake pearls on it. She wore long, black gloves and a white necklace.

Jeff and Nick were boyfriends, so they came together, They were wearing matching suits, only different colours. Nick's was red and Jeff's was blue.

"Really guys? Superman colours?" Blaine said, laughing.

"Superman is an awesome superhero, Blaine!" Jeff said, grinning at him.

"It's okay Jeff. Blaine knows nothing about superheros," Nick said, "Superheros are too cool for him."

Everyone laughed at that.

"So Blaine, you nervous?" Wes asked him.

"A bit," Blaine admitted, "It's a little unnerving knowing that someone I meet here tonight will be the person I spend the rest of my life with."

The others smiled sadly at him. None of them wanted to be in his shoes.

Blaine turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was his mom.

"It's time to go meet them," she whispered in his ear. Blaine nodded.

"I'll talk to you guys later?" Blaine asked his friends. They all nodded.

Blaine walked away with his mom, feeling himself starting to sweat.

SAME NIGHT- WITH KURT

'I can't believe I'm actually here,' Kurt thought, as he slammed his car door shut.

The Anderson's house was huge! Like huge, HUGE! As he walked up the path to the house he heard a voice say,

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt turned towards the voice and saw a tall man, 'Must be a guard,' he thought.

"I'm trying to find the entrance," Kurt replied, politely.

The man narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you late?"

"I got lost on my way here," Kurt said.

"May I see your invitation?" The man questioned.

Kurt took his invitation out of his pocket at gave it to the man. He scanned it, then handed it back to Kurt.

"It's just up ahead."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, grateful.

Kurt reached the door, took a deep breath, and walked through the opening into the ball room, where everyone was standing. No one noticed his entrance and Kurt sighed in relief.

'Time to mingle,' Kurt thought. 'Maybe I'll even meet Blaine.'

And with that, Kurt smiled and walked through the crowd.

SAME NIGHT- WITH BLAINE

Blaine inwardly yawned in boredom at how fun this was. Meeting boy after boy. None of them seemed like the right one. He was sticking to the list he had made the other day, after all.

"Blaine Anderson, meet Miles Monroe, son of Hunter Monroe and Alice Monroe," Amy said, smiling at him.

Blaine smiled politely Miles. Miles didn't even look at him. Blaine understood him. He didn't want to be here either. Amy frowned at their lack of progress.

"Blaine Anderson, meet Finn Hudson-Hummel and Sam Hudson-Hummel, sons of Carole Hudson-Hummel and Christopher Hudson," Amy said, not smiling this time.

Blaine smiled at the two, while they stuck their hands to shake. He reluctantly shook their hands. He didn't like the look in their eyes. Power hungry, is what it looked like. He looked behind them to see their mother. Blaine coughed to hide his laughter.

She was wearing a hideous dress. She wore a ruffled light pink and dark orange dress with a light orange jacket. Her hair wasn't the nicest thing either.

These weren't the right people for him or his family.

Half an hour later, the list of all the people who wanted to meet him was done and none of them seemed right for him.

Blaine had given up on that and was just wandering around the ball room now. As he was walking past a large window he heard the most beautiful voice singing softly,

 _It's time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye,_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down,_

 _no_

Blaine turned and saw there was a boy sitting in front of the large window on the ledge. This person was gorgeous, and he wasn't even looking a his face. He was wearing a silver suit 'STYLE!' and had brown hair.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, needing to see if this boy had glasz eyes and if he was taller than him.

The boy jumped, stood up, turned around, and walked closer to him.

Blaine was disappointed to see that this boy was wearing a black and silver mask, but if he looked close, Blaine could see that this boy had glasz eyes AND he was taller than him.

"Yes?" The boy asked. "Can I help you?"

Blaine smiled. "Nope. I heard you singing and I thought you sounded lovely."

SAME NIGHT- WITH KURT

Kurt flushed darkly as he received a compliment from this handsome boy about his age. Kurt hoped the boy hadn't noticed him blushing, but from the look on his face, he noticed, even with the mask.

Kurt had been sitting here so he could keep an eye on his step-family. If they left before him, it was most likely they would get home before him and notice he was missing.

"Thanks," Kurt replied, sincerely. "What's your name?" he asked and hoped that this boy wouldn't ask him his name.

The boy smiled and replied, "Blaine Anderson," He extended his to to shake.

Kurt's eyes widened, but Blaine didn't notice-thank the mask-and kept his hand extended. Kurt shook Blaine's hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"You too. Wait... What's your name?" Blaine asked.

Kurt deflated. Of course he'd ask. Then he said, "You can call me Mystery. I'll tell you my real name before I leave. Deal?"

Blaine smiled. "Deal."

"So Blaine, if you don't mind want to tell me a bit about yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine replied. "Well, I was born in Westerville, Ohio and when I was 9, I started traveling all over America. My best friends' names are Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes. I like to sing, play guitar and piano and... I don't know what else to say."

Kurt laughed. "You grew up in Westerville? I'm in Lima."

"Really?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"I also love to sing."

"Maybe in the future, we could get together and sing a duet?" Blaine asked shyly.

Kurt's eyes widened again. Blaine still didn't notice. Blaine had just asked to get together in the future to hang out! But then his family would know...

"Possibly," Kurt smiled, mysteriously.

"So Mystery, tell me about yourself?" Blaine asked

"I was born in Lima, Ohio. My mom died when I was best friends' names are Tina, Artie, and Mercedes. My dad re-married, so now I have a step-mom and two step-brothers. Then, in my Junior year of high school my dad had a heart attack and died. So now I live with my step-family," Kurt finished.

Blaine looked really sad after hearing that. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. I love my step-family," Kurt replied, reluctantly.

Just then, a song called "We've got Tonight" started playing. Blaine stood up and held his hand to Kurt and asked, "Wanna dance?"

Kurt shyly said yes and took his hand. They walked to the side of the room where not many people were. Kurt had never done this before. He had no idea how this worked. Luckily, Blaine did. He grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him close.

"Put your arms over my shoulders," Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt shivered at Blaine's voice and did what he was told. They were so close together that a fly couldn't squeeze through them. Kurt was immensely glad no one was really near them.

Blaine smelt delicious. He smelt like coffee, spice, and something that could only be described as...Blaine really.

When the song was over, they pulled away and Kurt was shocked to see how flushed Blaine was. Judging by Blaine's smirk, he was no better. Blaine asked him if he wanted to see his family's living room. Kurt said sure.

As they walked down the hall, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand with his own. They were now holding hands. Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly and Blaine just smirked. They walked to a room that had both doors closed.

Blaine pushed them open and Kurt gasped. The room was beautiful. **(Author's Note: Just imagine the room where Kurt and Blaine sang "Baby, It's Cold Outside" without all the Christmas stuff)** Blaine led Kurt to one of the couches and they sat down.

"Mystery, can I tell you something?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Go ahead."

"Even though we've only known each other for a few hours, I still feel really strongly about you," Blaine said, nervous about Kurt's reaction.

Kurt smiled. "I thought I was the only one who felt like that."

Blaine's eye's turned soft as he looked into Kurt's eye's. Blaine's eye's closed and he leaned closer to Kurt. Kurt started to lean in too, until he caught sight of the clock on the wall. It read, 12:00a.m. Kurt quickly leaned away.

"It's midnight," Kurt stated.

Blaine looked at the clock and then back to him. "It would seem so. Is something wrong?"

"I'm late... I need to go. Now!" Kurt said, nervously standing up and running to the door.

"Wait, come back!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt ran all the way back to the ball room. As he entered the room, he stopped running so he could scan the room. He couldn't see his step-family.

"Please come back!" He heard Blaine shout from behind him.

Kurt had to leave. Now.

Everyone had turned to Kurt, wondering why Blaine Anderson was asking him to come back.

"You never told me you're name! How will I find you?" he heard Blaine shout from somewhere behind him

Kurt ran past everyone who was trying to get him to stop running. He ran out the front door to the Anderson's house. He only had to go down those steps, get to his car, then drive off.

Kurt had been running so fast down the steps, that he didn't notice that his left foot was cold until he reached the bottom. Kurt stopped running and looked down. His shoe was gone. He looked up the stairs to see his shoe on the third step and the guard from earlier was now following him. He wondered what happened to Blaine.

'No time to think about it now,' Kurt thought to himself as he ran to his car.

SAME NIGHT- WITH BLAINE

"It's midnight," Mystery had stated.

Blaine looked to the clock and back to him. He thought it was weird to worry about it being midnight, but Mystery looked really worried.

"It would seem so. Is something wrong?" Blaine had asked worriedly. He hadn't been lying when he told Mystery how much he cared about him.

"I'm late... I need to go. Now!" Mystery had said, sounding even more anxious than before. Before Blaine had any time to react, Mystery was out the living room door.

"Wait, come back!" Blaine had shouted after him. It was no use. Mystery kept running.

Blaine got up and ran after him. He wouldn't lose this person. This Mysterious person had managed to captivate him.

"Please come back!" He yelled out to Mystery.

Just as Blaine had thought he had caught up with Mystery, he started running again. Blaine sighed. Then he gasped in horror. He didn't even know his real name!

"You never told me you're name! How will I find you?" he called desperately to Mystery, but he was ignored. Just as he was about to start running again, he was surrounded by a bunch of people with questions.

"Robert?" Blaine called through the noise onto his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?" He heard Robert call back.

"You're watching the grounds. Follow that boy running outside!" He said.

"You got it, Anderson Junior!" was Robert's reply.

Ten minutes later, all the people questioning him had calmed down, but Robert still wasn't back. Just as he was giving up hope, he saw Robert. He immediately ran over to him.

"What happened? Did you get him? Why are you holding a shoe?" He ranted.

Robert laughed. "Sorry Junior. I didn't catch him, but it seems he forgot this," Robert held out Mystery's shoe.

Blaine took the shoe with widened eyes. Mystery had left his shoe behind? It must have been an accident.

Blaine refused to let this boy escape. He cared to much about him, and he knew Mystery felt the same, he was just scared. He would find this boy. Even if it took him the rest of his life. Him and Mystery had talked a lot about each other. He knew Mystery. On Saturday morning, the search for Mystery will begin. He will find this boy who has him captivated.

 **I think this is the longest thing I've ever written. That's really all I can say about this Chapter.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot. The next chapter will be the last one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here it is, the final Chapter! This story took a lot longer to write than I thought it would, but I uploaded the last three chapters' pretty close together... So I guess that makes up for it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, but if you had been reading the other disclaimers then you would already know that.**

* * *

SUNDAY 12:30p.m.- WITH KURT

Kurt had been cleaning Finn's room when Carole told him the news.

"Don't come downstairs for a few hours," she said.

Kurt stopped cleaning for a moment and looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Blaine Anderson is coming around with some guards," she replied

"Why?" Kurt asked, again.

"The person who he fell for at the ball on Friday night lives in Lima. The boy ran out before he told Blaine his real name, so he's looking for him now," and with that Carole walked out.

Kurt stood in shock. Blaine was going to looking for...him? Of course, Blaine didn't know it was him per se. I wonder how Blaine was finding this out...

SAME DAY, 1:30p.m.- WITH BLAINE

It was exhausting, but Blaine wasn't going to give up. The boy he fell so hard for on Friday night was out there somewhere and he was going to find him.

Blaine was going to all the houses of all the boys who had attended the ball, that happened to live in Lima, with the shoe. He would have them try it on to see if it fit. If it did, he crossed them off the list. The boy wouldn't have lost the shoe if it fit properly. He then asked them questions about everything Mystery had told him about himself. So far, no matches.

He was almost done the list, and he was getting frustrated. Who knew it could be this hard? He was currently on Finn Hudson-Hummel and Sam Hudson-Hummel, sons of Carole Hudson-Hummel and Christopher Hudson. Blaine seriously doubted it was one of these boys, but he had to be sure.

His guards knocked on the door. Not even 10 seconds later, was Carole Hudson-Hummel answering the door and inviting them to come in. Sam and Finn were sitting on the living room couch waiting for them.

His guards told the family what was going to be happening during the time they were here. Before they got started on trying on the shoes, Blaine spoke for the first time,

"Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, are your sons the only boys in the house?"

Carole looked shocked. "Of course they are! Who else would live here?" But she looked kind of nervous. She's definitely hiding something.

Blaine turned towards the boys. "I want both of you to try this shoe on. After that I'll ask you a couple questions."

Finn and Sam nodded as one of the guards handed Sam the shoe. Sam put the shoe on the ground and tried to put it on. His foot was too fat. Blaine mentally crossed him off. Sam sighed sadly and moved the shoe towards Finn. Finn's foot was also too big. Finn picked up the shoe and gave it back to the guard.

"Okay, so I'm just going to ask you a few questions about yourselves and then we'll be on our way," Blaine said with a smile.

Finn and Sam nodded. "What state and town were you born in?" Blaine asked.

"Lima, Ohio," Sam answered immediately.

"Is Carole your birth mom or step-mom?"

"Birth mom," Finn replied this time.

"What are the names of your best friends?"

"Me and Finn are friends with the same group of people named Puck, Mike, Karofsky, Azimo, people like that," Sam said.

Blaine nodded. "Just one more question. How old were you when you're dad died?"

Finn and Sam glanced at each other before Finn said, "A few weeks before we were born."

"That will be all. Thank you very much for your time," and with that Blaine got up and Carole escorted the guards and him to the front door. Just before Carole opened the door, Blaine heard someone singing. It was the same voice from last night, singing the same song,

 _It's time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye,_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down,_

 _no_

SAME DAY, 5 MINUTES EARLIER-WITH KURT

Kurt couldn't take it. He could hear Blaine, Finn, and Sam talking all the way from Sam's room. Blaine had been questioning his step-brothers on everything he had told him about himself on Friday night. So, that just confirmed his theory that Blaine was looking for him. Kurt knew Carole would never allow him to go downstairs to talk to him, but maybe…he could get Blaine to hear him.

What had drawn Blaine too him on Friday night? Him singing defying gravity. What if he sang loud enough to get Blaine to know he was here?

"That will be all. Thank you very much for your time," he heard Blaine say downstairs. Kurt started to panic. He decided…just go for it.

 _It's time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye,_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down,_

 _no_

SAME DAY-WITH BLAINE

It was that same voice. It was the mysterious boy from Friday night. Blaine turned and glared at Carole.

"I thought you said Finn and Sam were the only boys in the house," he said.

Carole spluttered. "How can you tell that's a boy?"

Blaine ignored the question. "Why did you lie to me?" he said instead.

Carole sighed. "My step-son didn't attend the Ball on Friday night. I didn't think you'd want to talk to him."

"Well I do. Please call down, Carole," Blaine replied, annoyed Carole had lied to him.

"Kurt! Could you please come down here!" Carole shouted.

Not long after, a beautiful young man about his age walked down the stairs. He was dressed stylishily, was taller than him, had beautiful, brown hai, and from where Blaine was standing, he thought he could see glasz eyes.

"Hello, Kurt was it?" The young man, now known as Kurt, smiled and nodded his head.

"You didn't tell me we would be having visitors, Carole," Kurt said, but from the sly smirk on his face, he had known all about this and had been dismayed at not being included.

"So Kurt, do you know who I am?" Blaine asked.

"You're Blaine Anderson. I attended your Ball on Friday night," Kurt replied, glancing at his family.

"Wait a second!" Carole screeched, "You were here the entire night! You were asleep when we got home."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's called getting home faster than you guys."

Blaine cut in before the arguement took a turn for the worse. "Kurt, could you please try on this shoe and answer some questions for me?"

Kurt nodded and sat down. "Shoes or questions first?"

"I'll ask you the questions first. Is Carole your birth mom or step-mom?" Blaine asked.

"Carole is my step-mom," Kurt replied.

"So, that means Finn and Sam are your step-brothers," Blaine stated.

"I believe so," Kurt smirked.

"What happened to your birth mom?"

"She died when I was 8. My dad remarried Carole," Kurt said, shifting slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blaine said sadly, "Just a few more questions, Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Keep going," he smiled.

"What are the names of your best friends?" Blaine asked.

"I have 3 best friends named Artie, Tina, and Mercedes," Kurt smiled as he mentioned his only friends.

"Okay. Two more questions. Where is your dad?" Blaine questioned. Blaine felt bad for asking him this, that is if he is the one.

Kurt smile fell. "He died from a heart attack in my juniour year of high school."

Blaine swallowed. This sounded exactly like Mystery. He just had to have him try on the shoe and ask the last question. "Okay. Can you please try on the shoe for me and then I'll ask you the last question."

Kurt nodded as the guard handed him the shoe. He put the shoe on. "It fits, but if I ran in it, it would probably fall off."

This was it. One last question and Blaine would know. "What did people call you at the Ball?"

Kurt smiled mysteriously. "They called me Mystery."

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting on the couch and sat down beside him. He leaned in and whispered, "I believe you still owe me a kiss."

Blaine wasn't sure who kissed who first, but there was one thing he knew, he never wanted to stop.

* * *

 **And there you have it...Regained Hope! I know you might not like the ending, but I honestly have no idea what I'd be doing with this story if I had continued it. When I finish working on my other stories, I may do some one-shots from this universe that happen after they kiss.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **Blue-Haired-Wonder**


End file.
